


If Only for One Night

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think we can both make something out of this, don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only for One Night

"Hey baby."

"Hey Leopold."

CJ smiled as her back arched and she leaned her head back.

"You look so fucking beautiful. How does it feel?"

"Mmm, feels so good."

"Looks amazing."

Dr. Nancy McNally’s hand slipped around to caress her breast. CJ sighed, her hips bucking as Nancy fucked her with two fingers.

"Oh lord!"

CJ pushed against her, moaning loudly. Nancy gently moved CJ’s head forward, sucking the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Oh God, how did you know?" CJ whispered.

"I know everything."

Pinching her nipple and circling her clit with a soft thumb, CJ crashed into her first orgasm. Panting, her naked body slumped against Nancy’s. The National Security Advisor held her up as CJ turned to kiss her mouth. Leo sat in a big red chair, watching them. They were on the bed, on their knees, facing him. He was naked, his cock hardening in his hand as he stroked himself.

"What’s next?" his voice was husky as he leaned forward a bit to get a better view. They were laying down now, Nancy stroking CJ as the Press Secretary pushed into her touch.

"You're both so hot. Damn, this is turning me on."

"Tell me what you want me to do CJ." Nancy whispered. "This is your night."

"I think we can both make something out of this, don’t you?" she asked.

She tilted her head back and looked at her husband.

"What do you want Mr. McGarry?"

"Suck her nipples." He said.

Smiling, Nancy slipped a hard nipple between her teeth. She nipped it.

"Uhh…don’t stop." CJ cried out.

She tasted her hungrily…this was everything she ever wanted too. CJ, all hers, if only for one night. Reaching down, CJ caressed her breasts and Nancy moaned against her soft skin. She tasted so good, better than chocolate. They both looked over at the Chief of Staff, being careful with how into it he got; did not want to come too fast and be too spent to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Cat got your tongue Leo. Oh shit."

Nancy had switched breasts, and her hand moved down to run through the curls between CJ’s thighs. She was still so wet, so eager to be fucked again.

"Kiss her." Leo instructed, leaning back and running his hand over his stomach.

The tongue was foreign but tasted good; she was an excellent kisser. CJ ran her fingers through her hair and moaned into the kiss as Nancy’s tongue found all her secret places faster than anyone ever had.

"Fuck me again, slow." She growled as their mouths moved apart.

Nancy smiled, starting the slow journey down to her open thighs. She lingered on her breasts again, taking her time tasting her there until CJ was panting for release.

"Nancy! Oh God! Fuck me!"

"Fuck her!" Leo joined in.

"Good things come to those who wait." Nancy replied, sliding her tongue along CJ’s flat stomach and blowing on her navel.

The noises she made turned Nancy on. She responded to every touch, moaned at the slightest move. CJ threw her hands back, reaching back for her husband. With one hand Leo reached for her, the other still jerked himself off. Nancy finally got to the Promised Land, lifting CJ’s long legs onto her shoulder.

"Tell her how much you want it baby." Leo said.

"Oh, I want it. I want you to fuck me."

Nancy’s tongue moved across her folds; CJ squeezed her breasts.

"Oh God, oh God, fuck me, more, harder, now!"

Her begging was rewarded as Nancy sucked her clit. Her fingers were inside her again, twisting and moving until CJ was incoherent.

"Fuck her! Fuck her!" Leo called from the chair, jerking himself harder and harder. He had to try to keep his eyes open; had to see her come.

"Come CJ, come for me baby!"

"Wait, oh God, Leo!"

Once again, her free hand reached for him. Leo was too out of control to do anything but writhe in the chair.

"Call me baby! Say my name!"

"Leo! Leo! Leo! Hey Leo!"

"Huh? Ow!"

CJ elbowed Leo in the chest as his eyes slowly came open. The room was dark and she stared down at him. He could hardly see her but he could tell her face was not happy.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "You just…yeched…all over me."

"Huh?"

Leo looked down; he was still holding his cock in his hand, cum all over his hand, his chest, and CJ’s side.

"What the hell are you doing?" CJ asked again.

"I don’t know. Oh my God, was I dreaming?"

"Apparently."

"You elbowed me in my chest. What did you do that for?"

"You came all over me, that’s why? I didn’t even get to enjoy the show. I'm cleaning this up."

She got out of bed, went into the bathroom and came back with a damp cloth. She cleaned herself and then her husband. Leo slid his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Oh, I don’t think you need me Leopold. You were doing just fine on your own."

"I had the most amazing dream Claudia Jean."

"Wanna share?"

"Um, I don’t want you to think I'm… filthy."

She laughed, and Leo’s heart flipped. He loved her laugh.

"You are filthy; let’s move along. What was your dream about?"

"Nevermind. You smell so good."

"Don’t think you are going to get off that easy. I want to know. It might turn me on too."

"You think?"

She nodded. Leo smiled. They had been married for almost a year and while the fantasy had plagued him from nearly the second he saw the two women together and they became friends, nothing like this had ever happened.

"Well, I saw you and Nancy talking yesterday in the mess…"

***


End file.
